Double Dare
by QuothTheRaven
Summary: He pulled me even closer, so I was flush against him. Even in the cold of the night, I blushed. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. “I dare you... to kiss me.” Rating may change. AU/AH E/B.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_A/N: Hi there! This is just a little idea I had, thought I'd try it out, but I don't know whether to carry on with it or not. If I do, the rating will go up. Please enjoy, and tell me if you think I should continue._

**Double Dare.**

**Prologue.**

The tears continued to flow down my face. My eyes were sore from crying, but I just couldn't stop. I had never felt so humiliated.

I ran and ran until my feet hurt, the pain shooting up my legs until my knees collapsed. I fell to the ground, sobbing into the earth. I could still hear the laughter and music of the party behind me, but it was all a blur. My tears fell to the ground, and my hair tumbled down from the ridiculous style piled up on my head.

I heard a pounding behind me, but didn't realise what it was until I was enveloped in a familiar, strong embrace.

"Go away," I whimpered, not wanting him to see me like this. Hell, hadn't I been humiliated enough?

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella." His strong arms tightened around me.

My humiliation broiled into misdirected anger, and I lashed out, trying to get me to leave me alone. But I was weak from the grief, and my fists barely made him flinch. He stroked my hair, soothing me gently, as the mist started to fall around us.

This stupid game had been more trouble than it was worth. I should have never started this. I might never have felt this way. I might never have lost my one of my best friends, and I might never have been humiliated like this.

The tears subsided to a sorrowful sob, and I brought my hand to my face to wipe away the salty tears. I exhaled shakily.

"Let's get you home," he said softly. He tried to help me to my feet, but I couldn't move.

"I don't think I can," I whispered.

As if reading my mind, Edward pulled me to my feet, holding me close to his body for support and protection against the rain. I stared up at him through watery eyes. His own eyes were sparkling, and his hair was drenched with the rain. I sighed, and wiped some water from his forehead. I attempted a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think we should do this any more," I said, referring to our 'game.' He smiled, understanding immediately. "It was a stupid idea. Causes nothing but trouble," I finished.

I felt him sigh, and saw him swallow. He gazed down at me, his eyes burning fiercely through the rain.

"If that's what you want," he nodded. He smiled that crooked smile that made my knees shake. "But, maybe," he added quietly, "I could just ask of you... one more dare?"

I looked up at him warily, tears involuntarily building in my eyes again. "What?"

He pulled me even closer, so I was flush against him. Even in the cold of the night, I blushed.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I dare you... to kiss me."

_A/N: Please let me know what you think, and if you think I should continue. If I do carry on, the chapters will be a lot longer, and as I mentioned before, the rating will go up ;)_

_Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_A/N: Okay, I want to say a great big thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/subscribed etc. Thank you so much! Thanks to you guys, I've decided to continue. _

_People have asked when this is set, so I just want to clarify, in the summary I said it is AU/AH. So its not actually based in the storyline, its 'Alternate Universe,' and the characters are all human (AH). Sorry if I confused anybody._

_As I mentioned in the prologue, the rating will go up in later chapters, and this is my first attempt at writing something so... cheeky... so your feedback would be appreciated. Anyway, for now, this is still rated T._

_Enjoy._

**Double Dare.**

**Chapter One.**

I fought my way out of the sheets in a flurry of panic when I heard my alarm ringing shrilly through the cool morning air. My hair fell over my face at every angle as I scrambled to find the offending timepiece. I found it, but it crashed to the floor, ringing even louder. There was a banging on the wall above my head, and a muffled call from the next room:

"Turn that thing off, its Saturday!"

I frowned at the unfamiliar voice. Obviously someone had stayed over with Alice last night. I hurriedly grabbed at the clock and managed to switch it off. I flopped back down against the pillows, rubbing my hands over my eyes to keep out the light that filtered through the thin curtains. I was still exhausted, but I knew I'd never get back to sleep now. I'd been working far too hard lately, and deserved a lie in.

College had finally finished, and instead of enjoying life for a few months like I had wanted to, I had sensibly got a job. My mother had always said I was the most middle-aged kid she'd ever known. I had been a regular haunt at a little local bookshop ever since I'd moved here for college, and I seemed to get the job there without any problem. Not exactly what I wanted to do, but it was better than nothing, and it meant I could spend my days surrounded by books.

I eventually dragged myself from the bed, and headed lifelessly to the kitchen to get some coffee. I leaned against the kitchen counter and yawned till my jaw hurt. I heard Alice chattering away in her room, and the laugh than followed was more familiar than the voice had been earlier. My jaw fell involuntarily. She'd brought _Jasper_ home? Not that I didn't think they were well suited – I always thought they would be great together, but I never thought they would do anything about it. I was happy for them.

Alice fell out of her room a few moments later, quickly followed by a tousled Jasper. The two met my gaze and started chuckling. Alice dragged him to the table, and raided the fridge.

"Morning, Bella," he grinned at my slight embarrassment.

"Morning."

Alice went to sit next to Jasper at the table, but he pulled her into his lap instead. I smiled to myself. They really were made for each other. I looked away awkwardly, and headed out of the kitchen.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Oh, Bella, make sure you're around later, my brother's coming round," Alice informed me, without looking up.

I cringed. I hated it when Alice made plans for us without telling me. But she was good at it.

I didn't know much about her brother. He was a couple of years older than Alice and I, and when I had moved to Forks to live with my Dad, he had already moved out. So I had never met him. I knew his name was Edward, but that was all. I guessed there must have been photos of him around there house, but I hadn't ever noticed.

"Yeah okay," I agreed reluctantly.

I got ready quickly, ran a brush through my hair and headed out of the door. I didn't want to interrupt those two. When I reached the door, the sunlight hit me like a wall. It was truly a beautiful day. A thick blanket of pale blue filled the sky, and the early morning dew glistened and sparkled on the plant life all around. I took in a deep breath of the fresh clean air, and suddenly realised I had no idea where I was headed. My Saturdays had been filled with revision and essays for the last couple of years, and it really was something new to be able to walk out of our apartment and be able to do anything I wanted .

I still found myself heading towards the bookshop, even though I wasn't working. The closed sign was still up in the little green doorway, but I could see little old Mr. Megan behind the counter inside. He smiled, and came to open the door.

"Good morning, Isabella," he said politely.

I cringed. I had never been able to stop him calling me that. I smiled back.

"You're not working today," he said slowly.

I shook my head, and made my way behind the counter.

"I know, I forgot to pick something up last night."

I found what I was looking for: a small pile of large books. I tucked them under my arm, and headed straight out the door again, not wanting to get Mr. Megan talking. As awful as that sounds, he had five days a week to talk to me, he was not having this glorious Saturday morning.

"See you on Monday, Mr. Megan. Have a good day."

"You too, Isabella."

I groaned at the name as I left. Once again the sunlight blinded me, and I had to say I was glad to see the sun. It was so rare, especially on the weekend.

I headed away from the little green shop in the direction of the park. Even though it was relatively early, the streets were already starting to come alive. People were walking their dogs, children dragging their parents and older siblings out of their houses, some people rushing to be on time for work, some people only just dragging themselves home from the night before. I sighed contentedly as the park came into view. I made my way through the beautiful foliage, absently following the sound of the lake. I eventually found my way to a quiet spot, away from the noisy chatter of passers by and cyclists. Under my favourite tree by the lakeside, where a thousand little wild flowers clung to life at the edge of the bank. As cheesy as it sounds, it was amazingly serene and beautiful. I settled myself down by the edge of the water, and set my books down on the ground next to me. The dew had already evaporated from the rough grass, and it was warm and dry under my skin. I opened one of my new books at random, and was soon lost in the world of Edgar Allen Poe.

I didn't know how long I was there, but the sun shifted in the sky and I felt a chilly patch on my side. I shuddered a little, and pulled my jacket closer around me.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore..."

I jumped at the voice, almost dropping the book in the water. I heard the voice chuckle, squinted up through the sun to identify the culprit. A figure was perched in the low branches of the tree above me, reading over my shoulder. I squinted closer to make out who it was. I wish I hadn't, because I couldn't tear my eyes off him.

He was tall, and pale, almost glowing against the sunlight behind him. His bronze hair shone, and his green eyes sparkled. All this made him seem so out of place in this natural setting, but also made him seem right at home in the boughs of the tree. He threw a crooked smile in my direction, his emerald eyes locked on mine. I couldn't help but blush, and turned quickly back to my book.

"Hello," he pressed, his voice velvety and hypnotic.

"Hello," I replied, not looking up, my heart pounding in my chest, still recovering from the shock.

"The Raven," he commented, looking over my shoulder at my book once more.

I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Powerful poem," he remarked, watching for my response with animated eyes.

"Yeah, its one of my favourites."

He jumped down gracefully from the branches, and sat down cross-legged next to me. He picked my books one by one and examined them one by one. He eyed them suspiciously.

"Hmm..."

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Romeo and Juliet?" He raised a sceptic eyebrow.

"Its a classic!"

"Yeah it is, but that doesn't mean that its good."

I scowled a little, taking that a little personally.

"And... Pride and Prejudice?"

I nodded, meeting his gaze, daring him to make another comment.

"New copy?" he asked.

I blushed again. Damn my cheeks.

"Yeah. My old one... broke."

He chuckled, and set the books down on the ground. "So... I guess... this is what you do for a living?"

I frowned. How did he _do _that​?

He grinned. "Am I right?"

I looked back down at my book, and nodded again.

The wind blew a little, making my hair billow around my shoulders.

Suddenly, the mysterious bronze-haired stranger stood up in one fluid motion.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," he said politely. He started to walk away.

I panicked, suddenly not wanting this annoying man to leave. "I- I'm Bella."

He smiled that lovely crooked smile again. "Lovely to meet you, Bella."

And he was suddenly gone, a figure on the horizon, vanishing into the trees.

My heart was still thrumming against my ribcage, just as confused as I was.

I made my way back home late that afternoon, once the clouds had set in and hidden the sun from us. I dropped my books down on the kitchen table, and wasn't surprised to see that Jasper was still here, still locked in a gaze with Alice, this time curled up on the sofa.

"Hi," I greeted them quietly, flopping down into my favourite chair.

"Hi," they replied in unison.

I shook my head.

"Did you have a good day?" Alice asked brightly.

I nodded. I wasn't even going to ask what they'd been up to.

I heard someone moving around in the back of the apartment, and I frowned inquiringly at Alice.

"My brother," she reminded me.

I smiled in understanding. Edward.

"Edward, come on in here; come and meet Bella," Alice called.

I heard footsteps, and a tall figure rounded the corner. A surprisingly familiar, tall, pale, bronze-haired-green-eyed figure. My eyes widened in surprise.

"_You're_ Edward?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He threw me one of those crooked smiles. I felt my heart began to race again.

"Bella, how nice to see you again," he replied, polite, charming, and slightly cheeky.

Alice looked from me to her brother in confusion.

"You've already met?"

I sighed. "You could say that," I mumbled.

Edward settled himself on the arm of the sofa next to his sister, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

I groaned.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Pleeeeeease let me know what you think. Future chapters will probably be longer, but I'm still sort of testing the water at the moment. Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_A/N: Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, you guys made my day. Sorry I haven't updated faster, but I've been called into work early all week and I've been absolutely exhausted. And I just want you to know that even though Edward seems a bit out of character at first in this chapter, its just a façade really, and he really is the sweet and caring person we all love. Hope you enjoy chapter two._

**Double Dare.**

**Chapter Two.**

I leaned against the kitchen counter, nursing a hot drink and glaring into the living room, where Alice and Edward were chatting in an animated fashion. Jasper joined me in the kitchen, grinning.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmph," I muttered. "Fine."

He shook his head, still grinning, gently grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the living room.

"Jasper, you're supposed to be on my side!" I hissed.

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be... I don't know, sort of scared of your _girlfriend's _brother?"

Jasper just chuckled, and dragged me into the room.

Alice and Edward looked up as we came in, and I sank into a chair as far away from them as possible. I don't know why I was so embarrassed about my first meeting with Edward, but seeing him there in my house, grinning like he thought it was all a big joke, made my cheeks flush, and I wanted the ground to swallow me up.

"So where did you meet Bella?" Jasper asked Edward, grinning a little, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I made a mental note to destroy him later.

Edward leaned back against the sofa and sighed contentedly. "In the park, in desperate need of some decent literature."

I felt my jaw fall open involuntarily. I couldn't believe this guy!

Jasper looked like he was going to say something else, but Edward turned to point at him. "And don't think I don't know what you've been doing to my sister, and trust me, you're dead," he said in a calm and measured tone, which made it even more threatening.

Jasper visibly gulped.

Alice pushed her brother's shoulder, giggling nervously. "Oh, Edward, don't say things like that." He turned to smile at her, and she frowned. "Seriously... don't."

She stood and left the room, mumbling something about dinner. Jasper looked around awkwardly, trying not to catch Edward's eye. But I glared at Alice's brother with annoyance. Who _was _he, coming in here and... actually, I had no idea what he had done, but there was something about him that just _irritated_ me. Even his presence in the room was almost arrogant, his smile cocky and annoyingly charming. He turned to Jasper, obviously enjoying his position of authority.

"So, Jasper, how long have you been... seeing... my sister?"

Jasper started sweating. "Um... well, I've... um... liked her for... a long time..."

"_Like_? You _like _her? My sister deserves better than that."

I eyed him suspiciously. I couldn't tell if he were joking or being deadly serious.

Jasper cleared his throat, and straightened a little in his chair. I smiled at his attempt at bravery.

"Well, actually, Edward, I-"

His phone suddenly rang shrilly into the room, making me jump. He sighed with relief at the interruption, excused himself, and left the room, fighting with his pocket for the phone. That left me alone with Edward. He turned to me and grinned across the room, obviously very proud of himself.

"You know, you should give Jasper a break. He's a really nice guy, and Alice is lucky to have him."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I was actually thinking about giving him a break..."

I frowned at him. "Why d'you have to be such a jerk?" I mumbled under my breath.

"You think I'm a jerk?" he chuckled, amused. "You don't even know me."

"I don't have to," I snapped, and immediately felt bad for being so mean. I was not the type of person who judges someone the first time they meet them.

A frown furrowed his brow, but before he could retort, we heard arguing in the kitchen. The door slammed. I rushed up from my seat, and found Alice looking panic-stricken, frozen to the spot with a bottle of water clutched in her hand. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Alice, what's wrong? Where did Jasper go?"

"He... um... he had a call. His... his parents were in a car accident."

I didn't know what to say.

Edward did.

"Alice, go with him, he'll need you." He pushed past me to get the water from her hand before she dropped the bottle, and edged her towards the door. Alice mindlessly grabbed for her keys as she rushed out the door. Edward followed her, and murmured a few words in her ear before coming back inside.

He went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa again. I followed him, and sat back down on my chair, hugging the cushion.

The silence was unbearable.

"Poor Jasper," I said finally.

Edward nodded. "Alice is going to call when she knows what's happened."

I peered at him curiously. He looked genuinely troubled by the situation. Not knowing what to say, I just nodded, and reached for my book, my eyes skimming over the pages without reading the words. Edward sat silently.

After what seemed like an eternity, the phone rang, making us both jump. I rushed to pick up the receiver, tripping on the carpet as I went. Edward got there first, and answered the call. I scowled; after all, it was _my_ phone.

"Alice," he said, relief evident in his voice. "Is he... yeah." He sighed. "Good. Okay. Yeah, take your time. Okay." He smiled affectionately. "Look after yourself. Bye."

He hung up, and turned to me. "Jasper's parents are going to be okay. They're in hospital now, and Alice is going to stay with Jasper tonight."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Jasper's parents were lovely people, and I hated the thought of anything happening to them.

We stood there for a few silent moments, pondering the situation, before Edward snapped his head up.

"Dinner. What would you like? Shall we order? Shall we go out? Or I can cook..."

I was shocked by the sudden change in his demeanour. All the arrogance and mischief of earlier seemed to have dissipated, and he looked like he genuinely cared. I had no idea what to say.

"Um... I have no idea. Let's just order."

An hour later we were surrounded by a mountain of unhealthy food, slowly making our way through it. Edward had been remarkably polite and sincere. The light was fading outside, and as the day left, I found myself actually enjoying his company. We chatted a little more about our conflicting interests in literature. We talked about work: apparently he had been training to be a doctor like his father, but was currently focusing on his piano, which surprised me. He didn't seem like the musical type. But, then again, he didn't seem like any type of man I had ever met.

When we couldn't eat another bite, we sat back against the sofa, stretching our legs out across the floor. The darkness outside had been joined by a heavy summer shower, and I listened to the sound of the rain against the gutters outside.

"So have you got a hotel booked for tonight, or...?" I asked, not meaning anything by it.

Edward chuckled.

I blushed a little when I realised how my question sounded. "I mean, um... its raining," I said pathetically.

"So it is," he agreed, glancing up at the window. "Wouldn't want to get wet."

I shuddered involuntarily. "I hate the rain."

Edward stretched. "Well I think I'll stay here tonight. Alice said to go to a hotel, but I think tonight... I'll wait for her to get back. I'll sleep in here," he said, patting the sofa.

I sighed in annoyance. I didn't want him staying, but I was too tired to argue. I stood up.

"Okay, just... don't mess up the house, or I'll throw you out in the rain."

He raised an eyebrow, and gave a crooked grin. "Not if I throw you out first."

He started to get up, grinning mischievously. I took a step back, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You wouldn't dare..."

His grin suddenly widened. "You _really_ shouldn't dare me. I _never_ pass up on a dare."

The next thing I knew, he was rushing towards me, hands outstretched, and started pushing me towards the door.

I screamed.

"No! What the hell?! Get off me. Don't you DARE!"

He laughed out loud. "Big mistake, Bella."

_A/N: Sorry this is so short, I know I promised longer chapters, but I've been insanely busy and I really wanted to update, so I thought this would be better than nothing. Next time we will see just how far Edward is willing to go for a dare. Let the games begin!_

_Pleeeease review._

_Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_A/N: Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the wonderful response to this story, you guys have all been so supportive, and I really appreciate it. You've given me inspiration, so even though I've only just dragged my sorry self in from work, I'm here at the laptop writing again. Hope you enjoy._

**Double Dare.**

**Chapter Three.**

I sat on the sofa, wrapped in my favourite blanket, shivering. My hair was still dripping down my back, and my skin trembled with the cold. Edward came into the room with a grin plastered on his smug, chiselled face, and offered me a cup of hot chocolate. I glared at him, trying to look intimidating, but failing miserably when my teeth started chattering in my mouth. He shook his head a little, and set the mug down on the coffee table. He sat down next to me on the sofa, and I scooted away.

"You going to ignore me all night?"

I scowled. "I can't believe you threw me outside."

He chuckled. "You dared me."

I sighed. "You don't have to take everything so literally."

"I _never _back down from a dare."

I rolled my eyes. "Then I dare you to go jump of a bridge."

He pushed against my shoulder gently. "I never ignore a _serious_ dare."

"I _was_ serious," I muttered under my breath.

"You don't mean that," he retorted, way too cheerful for my liking.

"You have no idea."

"I really bug you, don't I?" he asked, amused.

I tried to shake my head, but it just turned into another shudder. A look of remorse spread across his face.

"I don't get why you're so cold, its summer out there."

"Hmph. Rain is cold."

"I gathered."

I sighed, and yawned. I stood up to go to bed, ignoring him completely.

"Good night," he said quietly.

"Night," I huffed.

"You forgot your drink."

I stopped in the doorway, and, without looking at him, I went back to get my mug, and left again, ignoring the chuckling behind me.

I stood staring angrily into the bathroom mirror, brushing my teeth vigorously. I was so annoyed. He was infuriating. The worst thing was, he seemed to _know _he was infuriating. And it looked like I was stuck with him, for tonight at least. I stormed through to my bedroom and flopped down on the bed, willing my mind to focus on nicer things, determined to enjoy the rest of the weekend.

I woke up the next morning far too early, even without setting my alarm. I yawned, stretched, and stumbled to the bathroom to get ready, all the problems of yesterday forgotten.

I headed to the kitchen to make myself some coffee, and almost walked into Edward. I jumped, banging my knee against the kitchen table as I did. I glared up at him, surprised by how... intriguing... his messy bronze hair looked this morning.

"Good morning, Bella."

It took me a moment to realise what he was actually doing. I heard a sizzling sound, and smelled coffee and eggs. My stomach rumbled involuntarily, and I blushed. He gave me one of those lopsided grins, and passed me a cup of coffee. I took it gratefully, and sat down at the table, trying to ignore the throbbing in my knee. I watched him carefully as he finished cooking the eggs, and brought them over to the table on two plates.

"Thanks," I said, genuinely pleased. "No one's made breakfast for me for a long time."

"Glad to be of service," he said quietly, shaking pepper over his food.

I watched him curiously. I sighed. "I don't get you," I mumbled, stabbing my eggs with a fork.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

I could feel another blush rising on my cheeks. "I don't know, its just... like last night, pushing me out in the rain, then you make breakfast this morning. And giving Jasper all that hell about Alice, then telling her to go to him when he needed her. You're just... complicated."

He smiled at that, his eyes not leaving his plate. "Maybe... that's a good thing."

I smirked. "Doubtful."

"But possible."

We looked up at each other, and I suddenly found it hard to look away from his face. I hadn't noticed quite how green his eyes were, contrasting perfectly with his pale skin and wild hair. It gave him a look of mystery and... something else I couldn't quite place.

He smiled a small smile, and stood up to clear away his plate. I did the same, and crashed my knee against the table leg again. I yelped in pain and dropped my plate, crashing it to the floor. I cursed, and grabbed at my leg. Suddenly, Edward was there, his hands on my arm, making my skin sizzle.

"Hey, careful. Here, sit back down."

He guided me back to my seat, avoiding the smashed crockery. He knelt down and rolled up my jeans leg to inspect my knee. There was no blood – I would have smelled it – but it was throbbing painfully. He ran his thumb over my skin, and I whimpered.

"It'll bruise bad, but it should be okay..."

He suddenly leaned down and brushed his lips over the swelling skin, kissing my knee softly. My breath hitched in my throat, and my eyes widened in surprise. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. Edward's eyes widened to mirror mine, and he stood up briskly, turning to find a brush to sweep up the floor. My face was burning, and I had to remind myself to breathe.

That was certainly unexpected.

Edward turned to the sink to wash the pots. I finished my coffee. After a few moments of painful silence, he cleared his throat.

"So, do you have any plans for today?"

I answered reservedly. "Not really. Why?"

He kept me waiting for a moment before replying. "Well, I haven't had a chance to see anything round here. Do you want to... come for a drive?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "I should really find out how Jasper's doing..."

"I already called. He is sleeping, Alice is staying with him till he feels he can cope."

I nodded. "How about-"

"-His parents are going to be fine. The doctors are impressed with their recovery, and they are sleeping too."

I sighed. Seems like I had no excuse.

"Okay, fine," I agreed.

He turned to look at me, and grinned. He suddenly sprang to life, making his way through the apartment, grabbing his keys as he went.

"Come on then, hobble downstairs, clumsy."

I scowled at his retreating figure. It was going to be a long day.

Edward drove a Volvo. A silver one. I sat awkwardly in the passenger seat, feeling completely out of place. I missed my old truck.

Edward drove way too fast. My knuckles were bone white as I clutched at the seat.

"Um... Edward, maybe you could slow down a little."

He smirked. "Why?"

I sighed. "Never mind."

"Do I... intimidate you?"

"Not a chance."

We suddenly screeched to a stop, and I shot forward in the seat. Thank heaven for seatbelts.

"Lets try in here. I've never done anything like this before!"

Before I knew what was happening, he was dragging me excitedly from the car. I hadn't dared look outside while we were driving, and we had ended up somewhere just outside the city, with fields all around. I looked up at the sign on the building we were headed towards. And I panicked. I rushed back to the car, trying to open the locked door.

"No way, nope, not doing it!"

"Aw, come on, where's your sense of adventure?!"

"You've seen what I'm like with a coffee table. How am I going to survive _that_?"

He joined me at my side, toying with the car keys. He leaned a little closer, and I could feel the faint whisper of his breath on my neck. I shivered.

"Come on, Bella. I _dare_ you."

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter three, please let me know what you think. Also, please let me know if you would rather have a few chapters of just Edward and Bella on their own, or if you would like to see Alice and Jasper come back into the story pretty quick._

_Find out what Edward wants Bella to do next time!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Sorry, dear readers xx

Hello everyone! I'm really sorry to do this, I know you were expecting a chapter here. But I've had a lot of problems with the laptop. It broke a little while back, and we tried to get it fixed. It worked for a few days, but the it started smoking...

Anyway, I'm writing this on my friend's computer, but all my stuff for this story is on my laptop, including the first half of the next chapter. As soon as I get the laptop back, or whatever's left of it, I don't know much about computers hehe, I'll finish the chapter and post it.

Once again, I'm really sorry, and hope you'll stick around for the next chapter.

Abigail xxxx


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_A/N: Thanks again for all your support everyone! And my admiration to _Raven-Rach_, who seems to have impressive psychic abilities!_

_I have decided to do a few more chapters with just Edward and Bella, but Alice and Jasper will be back soon._

_My apologies for the lateness of this update, and the shortness of this chapter. I thought I'd update quickly now my computer is working, and spend more time on the next chapter later._

**Double Dare.**

**Chapter Four.**

Two hours later, I was back home, trying to wash paint out of my hair. After the third wash I got most of it out, but I was still fuming inside. How could he drag me into _paint ball_?! I shuddered at the recollection. To say I was uncoordinated was an understatement, and it had been the most humiliating experience I had had in a long while. I think I managed to fire once before I was mercilessly attacked, and came home looking like a four year old's birthday cake.

I got changed into some clean clothes and headed into the kitchen to get a drink. My head was starting to pound from the stress of the day, and I could feel the crease between my eyebrows where I had been frowning since I had been fired at. Edward came into the room and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. His hair was perfectly tousled, not a hair out of place. He hadn't been hit. I glared at him as he drank with an innocent expression plastered on his annoyingly perfect face.

"So how come _you _didn't get hit?" I asked accusingly.

He just smiled at me. "I guess people just love me," he sighed. "Or maybe they just don't like to trouble me."

"You're trouble alright," I muttered, then groaned inwardly at the cheesiness of my words.

He smiled again, that crooked smile that was so damn charming.

"So what d'you want to do now?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

I scowled at him. "Nothing."

He actually looked disappointed.

"If that was your idea of fun, I don't want to be involved in it anymore!"

I stormed to the living room and flopped down onto the sofa, burying my face in my book. A few moments later he joined me, choosing to sit in the chair across from me. I ignored him. He reached for the remote, and turned on the television, turning up the volume. I closed my eyes in frustration, and then glared at him.

"Do you mind?" I asked, my voice icy.

"Alice told me to make myself at home," he replied matter-of-factly, not taking his eyes from the screen, a small smile twitching on his lips.

"Ugh, I hate you," I murmured.

"No you don't," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea."

He stared at me. "Try me."

I struggled to breathe for a moment, locked in a trance with his painfully beautiful eyes. I shook myself a little, and dragged myself up from the sofa, and went into my room to read. I hadn't done that since I lived with Charlie. I slammed my door like a kid, and flopped down onto the bed.

I soon got lost in make believe worlds, although whether I was actually reading or if I ended up falling asleep I have no idea. The next thing I knew was a loud, sharp rapping at the bedroom door, and Edward's voice, still like velvet though muffled through the door.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

My mind went blank. The last thing I had expected was for him to apologise. I got up and tentatively opened the door. He looked tall, charming, and... somewhat bashful.

"I've made dinner reservations."

I frowned questioningly at him. "Why?"

He smiled, relaxing visibly. "I can be a nice guy, you know."

----

Half an hour later we decided to leave for the restaurant. We had plenty of time, but it was a lovely evening and we decided to walk through the park on the way. A warm breeze blew through our hair as we made our way along the bank of the water. I sighed. It was true. He _could _be a nice guy. Sometimes.

"The water looks really still tonight," I commented, watching the unmoving surface.

"Maybe you should test that first-hand," he suggested, pushing his shoulder against me so I leaned towards the water.

"Don't you dare," I giggled.

A slow smile spread across his face, and I clapped my hand over my mouth when I realised my choice of words. He suddenly grabbed me, pushing me towards the water. This was becoming a habit.

"No! Stop it! I didn't mean DARE!" He stopped centimetres from the edge, and I clung to him, terrified of falling in.

He looked down at me, his green eyes mesmerising me. I felt my heart thundering in an impossible rhythm, then realised it was both our hearts, meshed together as our bodies clashed into each other. The inevitable blush rose on my cheeks, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, his lips brushing my skin for a moment.

"Lets go to dinner."


	7. Chapter 5

**Double Dare**

**Chapter Five**

_Bella's POV_

I wobbled the rest of the way to the restaurant. My legs refused to cooperate and my cheeks were still pink. The cool breeze blew against my face, calming my burning skin. Before I knew what was happening, we had left the park behind and were in front of a new Italian restaurant, all shiny and gleaming and eager to impress. I looked up at him for the first time since he held me over the riverbank, and he grinned down at me, a sparkle in his eyes. He held open the door and gestured for me to enter.

"After you, Miss," he said politely, a twitch of a smile breaking his calm façade. I held my head up high and headed through the doorway.

_Edward's POV_

I followed her into the restaurant, followed her as we were led to our table. I pulled out her chair for her, and she sat down with a curious, questioning expression. I grimaced a little. Father had always taught me to be impeccably polite, and I knew it could sometimes seem odd. It was just the way I was brought up.

We ordered, and the waitress came back with our drinks a moment later. Bella eyed her suspiciously, but I had no idea why.

Bella looked beautiful in the light of the setting sun. The sunlight shone through the window onto her pale skin, making it glow, making her eyes sparkle. It took me a moment to realise she was frowning at me.

"What?" I asked immediately.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I smiled. "You know, you're really quite adorable when you frown."

I froze when I realised what I'd said. I groaned internally. Stuff like that seemed to just fall out of my mouth when she was around.

She seemed surprised for a moment, then her frown turned into a little smile and she looked away. She shook her head.

"What?" I asked again.

She seemed to ponder over her answer for a moment. "You're just... contradictory."

I nodded in agreement. I understood that. I even confused myself sometimes.

She sighed. "I just don't understand you. And I'm trying, I really am. You're important to Alice; I sort of have to be able to get along with you."

It was my turn to frown. "Is that the only reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is all this only for Alice's sake?"

She looked up at me in earnest for a moment, her dark chocolate eyes honest and wide. Then she looked down at her drink. "I don't know," she replied, a small smile on her lips.

I couldn't help but smile back.

_Bella's POV_

At that moment the waitress came back with our food. She stood with her back to me, facing Edward and gazing at him like he were something to be worshipped. He never once took his eyes from me. I felt my face heating up again from his gaze, and I picked up my fork so I could look away.

"Does it bother you, me looking at you?" he asked suddenly.

I gave an unamused smile. "Does it bother you, random waitresses flirting with you?"

He looked genuinely surprised. He leaned round in his chair to look for her.

"Well don't look!" I hissed.

Sure enough, the waitress was still watching him. When he met her gaze her smile widened, and she gave a little wave. I frowned again. For all she knew, I could have been his girlfriend. How could she have the _nerve_?

He turned back round in his seat, his face contorted in a sort of smug smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I genuinely didn't notice," he insisted.

"Well _she _did," I muttered, glaring at the redhead from under my lashes.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Are you jealous?"

"What?! No," I insisted.

"Well, you have no need to be." He leaned over the table slightly, and brushed his fingers against the back of my hand. "I prefer brunettes."

My eyes widened involuntarily. He grinned cheekily.

We barely spoke through dinner, but I kept catching his eye. He seemed to be trying to tell me something, trying to speak to me through his eyes. It made me shiver, made my skin tingle.

Eventually we finished, and the annoying waitress came back so we could pay. Edward insisted on paying, and I saw that this time he was well aware of the waitress's interest in him. He calmly kept his eyes from hers though, his face still smug, as he stood up and came round the table to take me by the hand. I couldn't help but notice the ugly scowl sketched on the waitress's face as we left.

We walked down the street, leading through the town – a shortcut home. The night had drawn in, and the clouds above rumbled as a rainstorm braced itself to attack. I looked up nervously.

"I hate the rain," I muttered anxiously.

As if on cue, the heavens opened and a torrent of water cascaded down on us. I yelped in surprise, but I was already being dragged towards an old building by a pair of strong arms. Suddenly we were under the doorway of the library, and relatively sheltered. Edward peered out at the flood of water, and scanned the street.

"No taxis, of course," he groaned. He looked down at me. "Wanna wait till it stops?" he asked.

I nodded vigorously.

We waited and waited but the rain didn't let up. Fifteen minutes later we were still waiting. I looked up at Edward, and noticed his hair was starting to fall into is face with the water. I also noticed he was staring at a nearby window. The library was incredibly old, and the catch on the window had rusted and was hanging off. I was surprised it had been left to get into such a state. He left my side and went to push at the ancient window. It groaned, and shifted upwards, leaving a gap big enough for us to get through.

He turned back to me and grinned, rain pouring down his face. "Come on, you first," he insisted eagerly, holding the window open with one hand.

"We can't!"

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, I'm getting wet here. Come on, you said yourself you don't like the rain. I _dare_ you."

That was a challenge if I'd ever heard one. I grinned, my heart thumping in excitement, as I left the relative safety of the doorway and ran over to him. I clambered through the old window frame, Edward guiding me through with his free hand. Then he hopped through easily after me.

_Edward's POV_

The library was large, old and dark. But it was dry. I stood for a moment, trying to wring some of the rain from my clothes, while Bella made her way through the dark. She obviously knew the place by memory – if not, she would have fallen down before now. I followed her as she made her way to a large squashy sofa. She sat down and sighed contentedly. I joined her.

"Okay," she whispered. "If there ever was a dare I'm glad I took, this would be it. But _I_ get to make the next one!" She giggled.

I grinned. She seemed giddy. "Why are you whispering?" I whispered back.

"Because we're in the library," she whispered even more quietly.

I leaned in a little to hear her better. "But the librarian isn't exactly going to show up any time soon, is she?"

Bella leaned a little closer to hear me properly. "But still, you've got to give it the respect it deserves."

I chuckled, and suddenly realised that we were nose to nose. She seemed to notice too, and she froze. I could practically hear my heart thundering above the roar of the storm outside. Lightening suddenly flashed through the window, and lit Bella's face for an instant. She was gazing up at me, her eyes half closed, unsure and slightly nervous. Awkward. And of course, I took the easy way out. I leaned round to whisper in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"So, are you going to take me on a tour of the world's greatest literary disasters?"

_A/N: Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think :)_


	8. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! For those of you who inquired, the reason I have been away is because I have been working from 7am-6pm basically every weekday at the moment, and I've been exhausted. The hours are a little better now, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Enjoy xx_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Double Dare**

**Chapter Six**

Bella's POV

We stumbled into the apartment laughing like school kids, and quickly closed the door behind us against the awful weather. When the rain had died down, we decided to make a run for it, but halfway home the heavens had opened again and almost drowned us with a deluge.

"You nearly fell in!"

"Well so did you!"  
"I was following you!"

"Yeah right!"

"_AHEM_."

We both looked up, to find Alice at at the kitchen table, eyeing us suspiciously. She looked tired and irritated, not her usual self at all.

"Where have you to been?"

"We... um... we went out for dinner," Edward explained honestly. I couldn't help but laugh as his hair fell into his face as he was speaking, raindrops running down his face.

"How's Jasper?" he continued, his eyes suddenly full of concern for his little sister. I looked back at Alice again. She looked tired, but not worried.

"He's fine. His parents are going to be okay, and they're going back home tomorrow. Jasper's staying at their house tonight, and I'm going round in the morning to help sort things out. Whatever needs sorting out." She yawned widely, and her head drooped.

I rushed to her side. "Come on, Alice. Bedtime for you, I think." I helped her to her room, and she was asleep before I lay her down on her bed. I drew the drapes, took off the ridiculous heels she was wearing, and covered her with a blanket. She sighed in her sleep, murmuring Jasper's name. I smiled to myself, and left her in peace.

I closed the door quietly behind me, and turned towards the kitchen. And my jaw dropped.

Edward was standing there, topless.

Drenched from the rain. And topless.

It was the most cliché thing I had ever witnessed, but I couldn't tear my eyes from him. He was getting a drink from the fridge, and when he stood up straight, he noticed me, and grinned that infuriatingly lovely slanted grin.

"I'm gonna get a shower," he said, leaving his drink on the table, running his hand through his hair, and heading to the bathroom.

I stood still, frozen to the spot in amazement for a moment. I had never seen any man in real life who looked like that. He was... indescribably perfect. I shook myself out of my frozen stance, and headed for my room.

The next morning I woke up early, to the sound of my alarm. I yawned widely, and went out to the kitchen. Edward was there, writing something at the table. I unconsciously smoothed down my hair a little, and tried to straighten my raggedy pyjamas. He looked up as I came into the room, and quickly got rid of the paper, hiding it in a large book, then hiding the book in a bag.

"Hi," he mumbled, obviously a little flustered. His voice was gravelly from disuse, deep and intriguing.

"Morning," I answered. "What... what was you writing?"

"Nothing," he insisted quickly.

I let it go for now, not awake enough to really argue the point. I made myself a coffee, and sat down opposite him. He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Alice not up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head. "She's gone already. Jasper's."

I nodded in understanding, and sipped at my coffee.

After a few moments of silence, he yawned enormously, and flashed me a sleepy grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"What have you got planned for today, then?" he wondered.

"I've got work in..." I checked the clock, "an hour."

"Call in sick."

My eyes widened in surprise. I had never called in sick when I wasn't actually sick. I'd never even skipped a class at school.

"I... I can't. I couldn't. Mr. Megan would-"

"-Would what? What can he do? Hmm?" He smiled charmingly, leaning closer to me over the table. "Go on. I dare you."

I shook my head. "I can't. I've got to go in."

A couple of hours later, I was leaning against the counter in the small green bookshop. I sighed. My book lay abandoned on the counter – I couldn't focus on it. It was a glorious day outside, and I was stuck inside. I regretted not calling in sick. I wondered what Edward was doing at the moment. I bet it was more fun than being in here. My attitude surprised me. I wondered what was so different – I usually loved my job.

Mr. Megan was re-stacking a shelf near the window. I let my eyes fall back down to my book. Just then, the bell above the door jingled, and the door creaked open. I looked up slowly, my 'work smile' plastered on my face, which immediately turned to a real grin when I saw who it was.

Edward stood in the doorway, the bright sunlight glowing behind him like a halo. He stepped inside and winked at me. I suppressed a giggle.

Mr. Megan turned to him. "Good morning, sir," the little old man greeted warmly.

"Morning," Edward replied, strolling to the nearest bookshelf and scanning the shelves intently.

Suddenly my phone vibrated. I quickly glanced at the screen. A message.

**Answer your phone. Sound worried. Meet me in the park. Edward.**

Right then my phone chimed in my hand, ringing out shrilly. Mr. Megan turned to look. I turned my back as I answered: I knew I was a terrible liar and he would be able to tell I was pretending.

I heard Edward leave the shop and the phone went dead as soon as I answered it. I tried my best 'worried' voice.

"Hi, what's wrong?... What?... Oh no!... Yeah, I'll come straight away."

I turned back to Mr. Megan, who was looking on, concerned.

"That was... um... my mom," I stammered, trying to suppress the blush rising on my neck. "I have to go... Something's happened... I need to go..."

I left my excuse as vague as possible, and gathered my things together, stuffing them all in my bag.

"Of course, of course, Isabella. Take as long as you need."

He really was too kind.

"Thanks, Mr. Megan."

I rushed out of the door and headed straight to the park, for once not thinking about what I was doing.

Ten minutes later I was sat on the grass in the baking sun, with my head in my hands. Edward was grinning at me.

"There's a first time for everything, Bella."

I groaned. I couldn't believe I had lied to Mr. Megan. I sighed, and lay back on the grass, letting the heat of the day beat down on me. I had to close my eyes against the sun, and so I heard rather than saw Edward lay down on the grass next to me. We sat quietly for a long time, contented. I felt my self drifting off to the land of slumber.

"Bella, the next time I set you a dare, why don't you just do it?"

I squinted at him out of the corner of one eye. "Edward, how did you have my number?"

He stared blankly ahead of him. "Um..."

I sniggered.

"_Bella._"

I stirred at the sound of the lovely voice. My eyes slowly flickered open, expecting bright sunlight, but meeting with the calming aura of the setting sun. I scrambled to a sitting position.

"Oh no! How long have I been asleep?" I panicked.

But Edward wasn't panicking. He looked like a deity, a Greek god, sat next to me, leaning closer than a platonic friend should. His bronze hair shone in the golden light, his green eyes sparkling brighter than diamonds. In that one moment, he was everything I could see. He was everything I wanted to see.

He smiled that crooked smile, and my heart thumped harder in my chest. He leaned over to me, and brushed a strand of hair from my face. I imagined my hair was in wild disarray from my nap, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I couldn't drag myself from his eyes.

"You look beautiful when you sleep."

I could feel my cheeks flushing as his hand lingered at my cheek.

"You... you were w-watching me sleep?"

The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement, and a contented humming sound rumbled in his chest. He leaned in closer to me.

My heart had hitched up into my throat and was pounding in my ears. I could feel his breath on my lips, I could feel the warmth resonating from his lovely mouth...

…

"_BELLA!_"

My eyes shot open. It was still bright and sunny. And Edward was stood, seeming far too tall, offering a hand down to me.

"Come on, wake up, you can sleep tonight. We've got the whole day, we might as well use it!"

I rubbed my eyes incoherently.

_Damn my over-active imagination!!!_

_A/N: Hehehe, hope you enjoyed it. Please take a moment to review. If you like this story, why not hop over to my other story, The Greater Threat, and take a look?_

_Many thanks; look out for chapter seven!_


	9. Chapter 7

**Double Dare**

**Chapter Seven**

_Bella's POV_

We walked into town, enjoying the sun. I kept glancing around for any sign of someone who could tell Mr. Megan that I was there, but Edward kept a firm hold of my hand, sort of dragging me along, and eventually I started to relax. I looked up at his perfect face, squinting in the sunlight, and he grinned back down at me, pushing my shoulder playfully with his.

"Go on then," he said.

"What?"

"Your turn for the next dare."

I rolled my eyes. He was such a child. "Ugh, I have no idea. Can't we just enjoy the sun?"

He shook his head furiously. "Nope, I insist."

I sighed, and looked around. I couldn't see anything...

Wait.

I giggled, and pulled him over to a large window. It was one of those huge places that sold bathroom suites and had a sale 52 weeks a year. A large pink bathtub sat proudly in the window, with fake claw-feet and a general air of tackiness. I pushed him towards the door.

"Go on, go inside, get in the tub."

He grinned, his flashing his lovely teeth. "Okay. Wait here."

He disappeared into the store, and moments later he appeared in the window display. He grinned stupidly, and waved. I couldn't help laughing as he carefully hopped into the tub, exploring the display basket full of plastic bottles and lufas. He pulled his shirt over his head and pulled a green shower cap down over his hair, beaming at me. I was laughing so hard I had to hold onto the window to keep upright. He was such an idiot! I fished for my phone from my pocket, and took a photo of him discovering a rubber duck, half naked in the tub. I glanced up and noticed someone in a suit with a name tag heading towards him. I could have told him. I could have gone in to distract the guy while Edward made his escape. But I didn't. I ran.

Edward found me a little while later, sitting outside a cafe with a hot cappuccino. He sat down calmly opposite me while I tried desperately to stifle my giggles. His hair was insane, and he had forgotten to do up all the buttons on his shirt. He cleared his throat.

"Um... you left me!"

I tried my best to be nonchalant. "Yeah... sorry about that."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you did that!"

I peered up from my drink to see if he was mad. He wasn't. He looked mildly amused.

"Come on then, my turn."

"Let me finish my coffee."

"You didn't let me finish my bath!"

I choked a little as he took hold of my hand and pulled me away from the cafe.

And he pulled me towards a pet store. To the reptile section. I shivered. I've never liked snakes. There was a long shelf full of them, almost every one was staring straight at me. Edward stepped up behind me, and squeezed my shoulders gently. I shivered again, for a different reason.

I noticed Edward was talking to one of the store's assistants.

"... so we want to get another one. Can we please have a look at..." he skimmed his finger across each glass tank before settling on the one containing the largest snake, "this one, please."

"Certainly sir." The man began telling Edward all about the type of snake, what it ate, what it needed to live, as he got the horrible thing from the tank. He offered the reptile to Edward, but he shook his head.

"Bella, do you want to see?" He raised one eyebrow, obviously daring me.

I took a deep breath to control my shivers, and nodded.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can--_

Ugh! It was worse than I imagined. It wasn't slimy, but that made it worse somehow. I tried not to shake as it slowly made its way up my arm...

Edward grinned as his phone rang. He grabbed it from his pocket. "Please excuse me a moment," he said politely, before rushing outside without looking back.

My eyes widened in horror. "What? Edward, no!" I hissed. "Come back!"

The assistant stood patiently at my side. "So, what do you think, miss?"

I looked blankly at him, trying not to scream. "Um..."

----

He made it all the way back to the park before I managed to catch up to him. I hit him over the back of the head.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" I screamed, louder than I had intended.

He looked around innocently, grinning from ear to ear. "It was only a snake, Bella."

I shivered at the memory, and he laughed. "Aw, come on, it wasn't that bad." He swept me up into his arms and pulled me close. He spun me round a few times, before placing me on a low branch in a nearby tree. Now a foot or so taller than him, and giddy from the spinning, I grinned down at him, my hair falling to create a curtain around us. Edward looked up at me, smiling that lovely crooked smile, and reached up with one hand to stroke my cheek. His hand was surprisingly soft, and I couldn't help but lean into his touch. My breath left me in a sigh.

His eyes froze over suddenly, like he only just realised what he was doing.

"Um..." he cleared his throat and let go of me instantly, keeping his eyes from mine, and headed along the river towards home.

I stumbled down from the bough, rushing after him, flustered and blushing.

I wanted to say something. My mind reeled off a million and one things I should have said.

_What the hell was that? What is this thing between us? Why did you stop?_

But I said nothing. Bella Swan, ever sensible, ever constant. I crossed my arms and walked beside him in silence. I glanced up every now and again. He was brooding, his brow set and his eyes troubled, lost in his own little Edward-world. I sighed.

----

_Edward's POV_

Neither of us said a word until we got back to Bella's. I had no idea what I was supposed to say. I was such a dick. I genuinely had no idea why I couldn't just be nice to her. Why did I have to play these stupid games?

Alice was sat on the squashy sofa with the phone glued to her ear. She hung up when we entered. Bella went to sit with her, and I got a drink from the fridge. I heard them talking about Jasper. I felt even worse. I should have been there for my sister, rather than playing games with Bella Swan. But I just couldn't help myself.

I decided to give them some time alone; after all, Alice would probably appreciate her best friend more than me right now.

I poked my head round into the sitting room.

"I, um... I'm going to book into a hotel for the night, I'll... I'll see you tomorrow."

Alice jumped in quickly. "Edward, you don't have to, you know-"

"No, really, it's fine," I insisted.

I headed to the bathroom to collect my stuff, and heard a shuffling behind me. I turned to see Bella stood there, looking bashful. I tried to smile.

"I'll be out of your way in a minute."

She sighed, clearly annoyed. "You're not in my way Edward." She paused. "You should... you should stay."

"I'm sure Alice has an evening of girlie films and chocolate cake planned for the two of you. I know what she's like. You don't need me around to... ruin things."

Bella seemed to gag at the idea of girlie movies. I couldn't help but smile.

"No, seriously, you wouldn't be ruining anything." She took a step towards me. My heart pounded loudly in response. "Stay."

I sighed. "Alice doesn't need me."

Bella bit her lip, and a slow blush spread across her cheeks. "Then, stay for me."

----

_A/N: Just for the record, I personally love snakes. I just thought Bella seems the sort of girl who wouldn't._


	10. Chapter 8

**Double Dare**

**Chapter Eight**

_A/N: Thank you all for your kind support. I need your help with a decision about this story, please go to my profile and vote in my poll! Thank you! _

_This is just a quick chapter between events, I thought it was a nice scene to include._

_----_

_Previously..._

Edward's POV

"_No, seriously, you wouldn't be ruining anything." She took a step towards me. My heart pounded loudly in response. "Stay."_

_I sighed. "Alice doesn't need me."_

_Bella bit her lip, and a slow blush spread across her cheeks. "Then, stay for me."_

_----_

_Bella's POV_

My eyes boggled as I realised what I had just said. Oh, that didn't sound good! I felt my cheeks burning.

"Um... I mean, I didn't mean it like... I meant it would be fun if you stayed..."

A slow grin spread across his face. I realised I was just digging myself into a deeper hole, and I should probably just leave. I turned without another word and almost ran to my room, closing the door behind me and diving onto my bed face first. Why did I have to be so stupid? I groaned.

A little while later I heard a sharp rapping on my door, and Alice barged her way in.

"Come on, I've got cake! And a million movies to choose from. Come on, come on!"

I groaned again. She had way too much energy. She dragged me up from my bed and led me into the sitting room, where she had somehow turned the whole place into a pamper palace, with foot spas and every nail product imaginable.

"Alice, it's just a movie," I protested. "And how are we supposed to eat cake if we're doing our nails?"

Alice just rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining and sit down."

Alice ended up choosing the movie. She always does, and I'm always happy not to have to make the decision. I couldn't really focus on it though. Something was on my mind. Some_one_ was on my mind.

"S-so, did Edward... go to a hotel, then?" I asked cautiously.

"No, he's in there." She gestured to the kitchen, not taking her eyes off the screen.

I cringed slightly. Was it good that he was here or not?

I tried to change the subject. "So how's Jasper doing?"

This time she looked away from the screen, with a small smile on her face. "He's okay. His parents are going to be fine, they're just a bit shaken up. He's coming home tomorrow." She giggled. "So he'll be back in time for Saturday!"

I frowned. "Um, Saturday?"

"Yeah, Jessica Stanley's party."

"Oh, right."

"You're going," she told me.

I laughed humourlessly. "Definitely not."

"Why not?"

"Uh... I... I just... I'm not." I shuddered, and tucked my feet up on the sofa. Jessica Stanley was not a nice person. Why Alice wanted to go to her party was a mystery to me.

"Aw come on," she whined. "You have to, I already got your outfit!"

I threw my head back and banged it on the wall. "Aw, Alice!"

She grinned and clapped her hands. "Yay! I knew you'd come round. Now shush!" She turned back to the TV and glued her eyes to the screen.

Fed up of whatever film was on the screen (I wasn't really watching; I think it was something about vampires) I headed into the kitchen, preferring to brave Edward's knowing grins than Alice's dressing up ideas. I found him concentrating on something at the table, with papers sprawled out all around him. He looked up when I entered the room, stuffing all the papers haphazardly into a thin file.

I smiled tentatively. "What's all that?" I asked, nodding to the file.

"Nothing," he replied, tucking it under his arm.

I got myself a glass of milk and sat down opposite him.

He smiled a strange smile, with a twinkle in his eye. "So you're not going to Alice's party?"

I raised an eyebrow, but he didn't seemed bothered that he'd been caught eavesdropping.

I sighed. "If it was Alice's party, I could probably stand it, but it's not, and I don't... I just don't want to."

"It's because she doesn't dance."

Alice had skipped into the kitchen without us noticing. I glared at her.

Edward laughed. "You don't dance?"

I shook my head, feeling my cheeks redden.

Alice's voice came from behind the fridge door. "Edward will teach you! He's a good dancer."

"Hmm," Edward mused quietly, his brow furrowing in mock concentration. "That's a good idea." He looked up at me, his eyes piercing and sparkling like emeralds. "May I escort you to the party on Saturday, Bella?"

----

_A/N: Please don't forget to vote in my poll, it will affect where I take this story in the future. _

_Thanks for reading xx_


	11. Chapter 9

_A/N: A great big thank you to everyone who has added this story (or me) to favourites or alerts, and to all those lovely reviewers. You make me want to keep writing! So, for my wonderful readers, here is the chapter you've probably all been waiting for. Hold onto your hats, ladies._

_This chapter is dedicated to _h2ocatluvr33 _for the inspiration she gave me :)_

**Double Dare**

**Chapter Nine**

Disclaimer: Twilight et al. Belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Heroes is not mine either.

_Bella's POV_

Saturday.

Saturday afternoon.

Saturday afternoon, three-thirty two.

And the clock was ticking surely and surely closer and closer to party time.

I sat in the kitchen with a coffee at my lips, frowning at the clock. If I stared hard enough, maybe I could stop time so I wouldn't have to go. You know, like the guy off Heroes. Or maybe I could make it speed up so it was suddenly Sunday morning. I groaned. Unlikely.

I heard giggling coming from the sitting room, and went to investigate. I found Edward, fast asleep on the sofa. Alice was trying to stifle her laughter as she carefully painted his nails a vivid pink.

My eyes boggled. "Alice, what are you _doing_? He'll kill you!" I hissed.

She just grinned at me. "Serves him right for messing up my hair."

Earlier that afternoon, I had dared Edward to spend some time with his sister. Not exactly a thrilling dare, but it stopped him bugging me with his intriguing smiles and cheeky glances, and it meant he had to put up with Alice's overenthusiastic excitement about the party. Turns out he wasn't the most patient of people, and he ended up tipping a glass of milk over her head.

I rolled my eyes, and went to sit down next to Jasper, who seemed determined to ignore what Alice was doing to her brother's nails.

"So, you're not gonna stop her?" I inquired.

"Rather him than me."

I smirked. Jasper had been here in the same seat since this lunch, just watching Alice rush around like a wild thing getting ready for tonight. His parents were fine, and he seemed okay in himself, quiet and thoughtful as always.

Alice put the brush back in the polish in triumph, and turned to me. "Right. Your turn."

I looked nervously down at my nails. "I'm fine, thanks, Alice."

She rolled her eyes. "I got you a hair appointment, Bella. Let's go."

"Aw, no Alice, my hair is fine," I complained.

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so." She was already dragging me out the door.

"Have fun," Jasper called after us, a small smile on his face.

----

After a visit to the hairdressers and a bite to eat, Alice dragged me back home. She rushed into her room and came out half an hour later in a little red dress, make up and hair perfect. I didn't expect anything less from my best friend. Alice Cullen- fashionista extraordinare.

"Nice, Alice," I grinned.

She squealed, and pulled me over to my room. I sat on my bed, watching in horror as Alice brought in curling irons and make up bags and brushes and perfumes and earrings and shoes...

An hour later Alice let me finally look in the mirror. She had done my hair in loose tousled waves pinned back, giving me volume I thought was impossible, and my eyes were all dark and sultry with some sort of make up (I never argue with Alice over make up – if she decides I'm going to wear it, I know I'll end up wearing it, so there's no point in arguing with her). I stood up and she twirled me around on the spot.

"So what do you think?"

She had bought me a dark blue dress, which she had teamed with leggins and the most ridiculous shoes I had ever had to subject my feet to.

"Um... yeah, thanks Alice, it actually looks great. Um... but why navy?" I had never worn navy blue as far as I could remember.

"Oh, no reason," she said with a sparkle in her eye.

----

_Edward's POV_

I can't believe I slept all afternoon. Not that I got much peace. Even in slumber I was obsessed with her. Her smile, her eyes, the scent of her hair...

Bella was fast becoming an addiction.

I woke up and rubbed my hands over my face. I couldn't be bothered to shave. I'd have to go to this stupid thing stubbly.

I could hear giggling somewhere, so I assumed Alice was getting Bella ready. Jasper must have escaped, as there was no sign of him. I made my way to the bathroom, and found that Alice had also decided to dress me: she'd left new jeans and a shirt on the back of the bathroom door with a note that said: 'you're welcome.' I rolled my eyes. She may be a pain, but she was a brilliant little sister. I hadn't even thought about what I was going to wear.

I quickly changed and ran my hands through my disaster hair. I heard a knock from somewhere, and heard Jasper's voice a moment later. I left the bathroom to find him and Alice locked in an embrace in the kitchen.

I cleared my throat pointedly, and Jasper shot back like he'd been electrocuted.

"Um... hi, Edward."

"Jasper," I nodded calmly. "I still want to talk about this," I added, gesturing towards my sister.

Alice giggled nervously, and called towards the bedrooms. "Bella, are you coming?"

I heard some sort of curse from Bella's room, and then she appeared.

She was stunning.

I was speechless.

She was blushing.

I was falling. Hard.

I must have been staring, because Bella was frowning. "What?"

I shook myself a little. "Nothing, nothing." I took a step towards her. "You just look... wow. I mean, you're... beautiful."

Her cheeks flamed, and she looked away bashfully. "Thanks." She didn't sound convinced. She sounded nervous. "Lets just get this over with, yeah?"

I smirked, intrigued. "It's only a party."

"Exactly. People... and dancing..." She shuddered.

I took her hand in mine gently, and sparks ignited my skin. "Come on, let's go."

I caught my sister's eye as we made our way to her car. I glared at her. She knew navy was my favourite colour. She just grinned devilishly.

I looked down at my hand entwined with Bella's, and frowned. "Alice, why the hell do I have pink on my nails?"

----

_Bella's POV_

The party was loud. Far too loud. I stood in the corner of Jessica's kitchen and sipped my drink carefully. Music blared somewhere from the next room.

"Great party, huh?" Mike Newton appeared from nowhere, invading my personal space.

I nodded, biting my lip. Alice and Jasper were away dancing somewhere, and Edward had disappeared, daring me to have fun for once at a party. I was all alone.

_Fun_, I thought. _ Is talking to a drunken acquaintance counted as 'fun'?_

"So... what d'you do now, since college?" His speech was slurring, and he smelled of alcohol.

"Um..." I said blankly, looking around for a familiar face. Any familiar face. "I work at a bookstore."

"Hey that's awesome do you wanna dance?" he said in one long breath.

I shook my head. "I don't dance."

"Sure you do."

"No, I don't."

But Mike pulled me to him and dragged me into the dancing crowd in the next room.

I cringed away from him.

"Mike, I said no."

He grinned at me, his eyes hazy. "Say no more, Bellllla."

I panicked as I suddenly found his lips pressed against mine. I tried to push him away, but I stumbled in the heels. He tried to steady me with a hand on my hip.

And then suddenly he wasn't there anymore.

Edward had his hand wrapped around his throat, and was pushing him back into the kitchen.

"She said no!"

I practically felt his fist impact with Mike's nose.

I stood there, bewildered.

Alice appeared in front of me a moment later, anger spread across her delicate face.

"Bella, what are you doing? Dancing with _Mike Newton_? So... what? My brother isn't good enough for you? You won't dance with him?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. Was she trying to set me up?

"Alice, what- ?"

"-Just forget it, Bella." She stormed off in the direction of the fight, which had now gathered quite a crowd.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. What the hell just happened?

I ran from that stupid party.

The tears continued to flow down my face. My eyes were sore from crying, but I just couldn't stop. I had never felt so humiliated.

I ran and ran until my feet hurt, the pain shooting up my legs until my knees collapsed. I fell to the ground, sobbing into the earth. I could still hear the laughter and music of the party behind me, but it was all a blur. My tears fell to the ground, and my hair tumbled down from the ridiculous style piled up on my head.

I heard a pounding behind me, but didn't realise what it was until I was enveloped in a familiar, strong embrace.

"Go away," I whimpered, not wanting him to see me like this. Hell, hadn't I been humiliated enough?

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella." His strong arms tightened around me.

My humiliation broiled into misdirected anger, and I lashed out, trying to get me to leave me alone. But I was weak from the grief, and my fists barely made him flinch. He stroked my hair, soothing me gently, as the mist started to fall around us.

This stupid game had been more trouble than it was worth. I should have never started this. I might never have felt this way. I might never have lost my one of my best friends, and I might never have been humiliated like this.

The tears subsided to a sorrowful sob, and I brought my hand to my face to wipe away the salty tears. I exhaled shakily.

"You shouldn't have dared me to have fun. I don't _do_ fun," I hiccupped.

He sighed quietly. "Let's get you home," he said softly. He tried to help me to my feet, but I couldn't move.

"I don't think I can," I whispered.

As if reading my mind, Edward pulled me to my feet, holding me close to his body for support and protection against the rain. I stared up at him through watery eyes. His own eyes were sparkling, and his hair was drenched with the rain. Remarkably, he didn't seem to have a mark on him from the fight. I sighed, and wiped some water from his forehead.

"I didn't _want_ to dance with him," I said.

"I know," he replied simply. "And I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm sorry."

I attempted a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think we should do this any more," I said, referring to our 'game.' He smiled, understanding immediately. "It was a stupid idea. Causes nothing but trouble," I finished.

I felt him sigh, and saw him swallow. He gazed down at me, his eyes burning fiercely through the rain.

"If that's what you want," he nodded. He smiled that crooked smile that made my knees shake. "But, maybe," he added quietly, "I could just ask of you... one more dare?"

I looked up at him warily, tears involuntarily building in my eyes again. "What?"

He pulled me even closer, so I was flush against him. Even in the cold of the night, I blushed.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I dare you... to kiss me."

_----_

_A/N: Yes I know I'm evil for leaving it there, but I love cliffhangers! _

_Please don't forget to go to my profile and vote in the poll for the future of this story._

_Thanks for reading._


	12. Chapter 10

_A/N: First of all, my apologies for how long this chapter has taken me. Secondly, thank you to everyone who has supported me with this story, and to everyone who voted in my poll. The poll will be closed on Friday, so if you haven't voted for the future of this story yet, please do :)_

_This chapter is dedicated to _squigglynn _for making me laugh xx_

**Double Dare.**

**Chapter Ten.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own imagination. And this laptop. And my car...

_Previously..._

_He pulled me even closer, so I was flush against him. Even in the cold of the night, I blushed._

_He leaned down to whisper in my ear._

"_I dare you... to kiss me."_

_----  
_

_Bella's POV_

Had he really just said that?

I didn't want to ask him. I knew if I said anything, he would get that reserved, demure expression and would let go of me. And I couldn't bring myself to even think about wanting him to let go.

I must have been frowning. Or looking confused. He smiled a breathtaking smile, his emerald eyes glittering in the rain. His cool breath blew over my face, and he inched closer to me, his lips a hairsbreadth from mine.

And then his mouth was pressed to mine, and his lips were so soft.

My heart almost stopped beating, and my whole body tingled.

He was tender, he was gentlemanly.

It was the type of kiss that a girl would wait forever for. Like the maiden waiting in slumber for the handsome stranger on a white steed...

It was wonderful.

And it was over far too soon. He pulled away, once again helping me balance. He gazed down at me, a small smile lighting his face. I couldn't bring myself to smile.

He frowned when he realised I wasn't smiling.

I sighed. "Alice hates me," I said with a trembly voice.

----

_Edward's POV_

Bella truly was an amazing girl. I couldn't stop playing what had just happened between us over and over again in my head, and here she was, worried about her friendship with my sister. If it weren't for the blush on her cheeks, I would have felt dejected.

"Why would you think that?" I asked her quietly.

She trembled – whether from the cold or from shock I couldn't tell – so I pulled her closer to me and rubbed my hands up and down her arms to get her warmer. Her skin was icy.

"I think she set us up," she replied, her teeth chattering.

I had no idea what she meant, but I did know she was only going to get colder in this rain. I pulled her gently towards my car, leaving the awful party music behind us.

When we got back to her place, she showered and curled up in fluffy pyjamas on the sofa while I made us hot drinks. I handed her a mug and sat down next to her, unable to take my eyes from hers. Her cheeks were still stained red, something I found exceedingly endearing.

"So... why do you think Alice hates you?" I pressed.

She shrugged her shoulders, and sniffed, suddenly looking very sleepy. It was then I noticed just how red her cheeks were. I lifted my hand to her forehead, and she stiffened involuntarily. She was burning up.

"I think you'd better go to bed," I suggested.

She shook her head reluctantly, but I dragged her to her feet and pulled her towards her room. By the time I'd tucked her into bed she was shivering again, so I went to get her a hot water bottle.

_See, I can be a pretty decent guy when I want to be..._

She was already asleep. I pulled an extra blanket on top of her, tucked the bottle at her feet and settled into an old rocking chair in the corner of the room.

----

_Bella's POV_

I think I was asleep. As far as I could tell, I had been dreaming. Hell, wouldn't it be great if everything had been one big nightmare. But no, I could tell at least part of it had been real. It was all a mix of cold and embarrassment, and some old memories...

_A few months earlier..._

"_We've got to snap you out of this, Bella."_

_I sighed at Alice, without looking up from my text book. "What's that, Alice?"_

"_It's been months since you even went on a date. Your love life is practically non-existent."_

_I rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for a love life. I had exams to study for. _

"_Well, what about your love life?"_

_Alice was quiet for a moment, then flopped down next to me on the sofa. _

"_What about Levi?" she asked, nudging my shoulder._

_I shook my head. Levi lived in the apartment below ours. He seemed a decent enough guy, but I couldn't bring myself to imagine being anything more than friends._

"_Okay, how about Justin?"_

_I was getting cross. "No, Alice, just drop it!"_

_She frowned. "I'm just trying to do you a favour, Bella. You never think about romance, so I'm officially taking it upon myself to be in charge of finding you a decent guy!"_

_I glanced up from my book and laughed at her determined face. "Alice, I'm too busy. Exams, you know..."_

_She rolled her eyes at me, then smiled mischievously._

"_I can wait..."_

_----_

_Edward's POV_

I woke up to a faint giggling sound, then something pushed my side. It was Alice. I had fallen asleep in that rocking chair, and even the early morning light drifting in through the curtains hadn't woken me from my slumber.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I whispered, glancing over at Bella. She was still fast asleep, curled up in a ball, looking extremely pale.

"Is she alright?" I asked, about to get up to check her temperature. Alice pushed me back down in my seat.

"I think it's just a cold. I've given her a new hot water bottle and another blanket. She'll just have to sleep it off."

I looked at Alice, confused at her actions.

"Weren't you... mad at her or something?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Alice looked down at her black-painted nails, refusing to meet my eye. "I may have... overreacted last night."

I sighed, looking down at my sore knuckles. "What about?"

"She was dancing with Mike Newton!" she said in a disgusted voice.

"She was trying to get _away_ from Mike Newton," I replied calmly.

A pause. "She was?"

I nodded.

Alice made a funny noise in the back of her throat, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice, did you just growl?" I chuckled.

"Well, she left her love life in my capable hands, and she was ruining everything!"

"You mean she didn't want a love life, and you took it upon yourself to find her one?"

Her silence proved me right.

"Why... how did she 'ruin everything'?" I enquired.

Alice looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "She was supposed to be dancing with you," she admitted quietly.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Alice took a deep breath, and moved to sit on the floor, cross-legged, a few feet in front of me. "I had a dream again."

Alice had always had these weird dreams, that usually ended up coming true. It was kind of freaky. She dreamt that I would be late home for Thanksgiving a few years back, and I got caught up at an airport. She dreamt that our mother Esme would be successful; she ended up running her own interior decorating business. She also dreamt that she herself would have a big white wedding, where she would marry some tall blond guy. And then Jasper came along...

"I dreamt that you two met, and you would be perfect for each other. And trust me, you are," she insisted. "I know it sounds crazy, Edward, but I knew as soon as I saw Jasper, all that time ago, that we would end up together," she added quietly. "And I get the same feeling about you two."

She glanced over at her sleeping friend as I fought shock taking over my system.

"I'll leave her in your... capable hands." She winked at me, all her confidence suddenly restored. "And... don't be so hard on Jasper," she asked. "Just be nice to him."

I grinned an evil smile at her. "Always."

She sighed in frustration and left the room.

When she had gone, I left the chair and knelt down by Bella's side. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

I frowned at the conundrum before me.

I knew I had fallen for Bella.

I had fallen hard.

And I believed in my sister.

But did I believe in destiny?


	13. Reconciliation

_A/N: Apologies once again for not updating, and sorry if I haven't replied to your review, I usually try to respond to each one individually, and I want you to know I value every one of my readers and each review I've got has brought a smile to my face. Thank you all :)_

_Also, a great big thank you to everyone who voted in my poll. I appreciate your input and you'll find out the result soon enough... ;)_

_This isn't exactly a chapter per se, its more a short scene in between. I felt it was necessary for Alice and Bella, but I didn't want to include it as part of the next chapter, which will be pretty... exciting. _

**Double Dare.**

**Reconciliation.**

_Bella's POV_

I could feel the heavy throbbing in my head before I even knew I was properly awake. I groaned, and turned to flip my pillow over to the cold side. I prised my eyes open slightly, and sighed.

I smelled food.

I glanced up from under the covers and saw Alice stood in the doorway, holding a tray with soup, bread and coffee. I sat up slowly, cursing my body for hurting so much. What was wrong with me?

Alice set the tray down on the bedside table and perched herself on the edge of the bed.

"Brought you some lunch," she said quietly. She sounded almost sheepish.

"Thanks," I mumbled, reaching for the coffee. It smelled good. I shuddered a little as the warm steam hit my face. "I think I caught a cold."  
Alice nodded. "You had a temperature last night when you came home, and you've been tossing and turning all night."  
All the memories of last night came flooding back into my head. The party. Mike Newton. Edward _punching_ Mike Newton. Alice shouting at me. Edward and I... I blushed at that last one.

I groaned in embarrassment, and crawled under the covers again, Alice expertly rescuing my coffee before it spilled everywhere. She rubbed my back comfortingly.

"I... I'm sorry, Bella. I really am. I overreacted last night."

"Vn phh wnneda dnf wf muh the buh muh bffnff."

Alice sighed in annoyance, and pulled the covers back from my face.

I blinked, and repeated.

"Even if I wanted to dance with Mike last night – which I didn't – that would be my business, Alice."

"I know," she agreed reluctantly.

Silence filled the room as she handed me my coffee again.

I took a sip. "Why did you say I was supposed to be dancing with Edward?" I asked, staring down at my cup.

"I... I just thought maybe, you two..." she raised an eyebrow suggestively.

I groaned again. "Aw, Alice, you set me up!" I whined.

"Well you've been spending a lot of time together, and you seem to get on really well-"

"-He drives me crazy!"

"And you love it!"

I glared at her.

She smiled tentatively.

I shivered again.

"I'll get you a hot water bottle when he gets back."

I frowned questioningly.

"Edward is out getting you a new hot water bottle. He sort of... broke the other one."

"How?"

"He threw it at Jasper's head."

I rolled my eyes. Surely that couldn't break the stupid thing? I sighed, and picked up the bowl of soup.

"Thanks, Alice."

She smiled. "Sure. Just... keep your germs to yourself. And stay. in. bed."

I was notorious for getting up and cleaning when I was ill. Usually resulting in being sicker than I was in the first place.

"Sure I will, Alice."

"You'd better. I _dare _you!"

She left the room, and my eyes widened. He'd _told _her about those stupid dares?

_A/N: Thank you for reading :)_


	14. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed etc. _

_Enjoy the chapter xx_

**Double Dare.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

_Edward's POV_

_Previously..._

"_I dreamt that you two met, and you would be perfect for each other. And trust me, you are," she insisted. "I know it sounds crazy, Edward, but I knew as soon as I saw Jasper, all that time ago, that we would end up together," she added quietly. "And I get the same feeling about you two." _

_I frowned at the conundrum before me._

_I knew I had fallen for Bella._

_I had fallen hard._

_And I believed in my sister._

_But did I believe in destiny?_

_----_

I stood quietly in the living room, staring blankly out of the window. Jasper had taken Alice out for dinner, and Bella had been asleep most of the day. I didn't feel like going out anywhere. I didn't feel like doing anything. I just wanted Bella to wake up.

I still had no idea why I overreacted last night at that ridiculous party. I've never exactly been a jealous person, but when I saw that Newton guy drooling over Bella, I felt fury bubble in my chest. Why had I been so possessive? It's not like I had a right to be.

I flopped down on the sofa, and ran my hands through my hair. My head was so messed up.

I heard a shuffling sound in the kitchen, and jumped to my feet. Bella was there, wrapped in a purple blanket and fluffy pjs, pouring herself a glass of milk. I grinned at her, and she blushed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked gently.

She nodded slightly. "Better, thanks," she replied quietly. She sat down at the table with her drink. I stood in the doorway, not quite sure what to do. Should I mention last night? Should I pretend it never happened?

I went over to sit at the table opposite her. She seemed far away, contemplating something.

"Is everything okay?" I asked carefully.

She nodded, and pulled her blanket tighter around her. She turned to me with a frown on her lovely brow.

"You told Alice about those stupid dares," she accused.

I gawked at her. "No I didn't."

"Well she seemed to know about it."

I sighed. "Alice... _sees_ stuff sometimes. Haven't you ever noticed?"

Bella nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But you're saying she saw our dares in her head?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

Bella quietly finished her drink, and left the kitchen, leaving me to wallow in my own thoughts. I hadn't told Alice about the dares; she must have _seen _them. I just wished she'd keep her little pixie mouth shut.

Bella came back a little while later, wrapped up in about five tops, old jeans and thick socks. I chuckled.

"Warm enough?"

"Just about," she mumbled.

She stood at the window, staring out at the darkening sky. I went over to her, and she turned to look at me. My breath hitched in my throat. I was suddenly lost in those beautiful eyes. And I couldn't turn away.

Bella blinked her wide chocolate eyes at me, and a rosy blush spread across her cheeks. She looked away, breaking the trance I was in. I cleared my throat self-consciously, and glanced back out of the window. The weather was pleasant, and the evening seemed warm.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked suddenly.

Bella gave me an adorable quizzical expression, but nodded. "Fresh air would be good. I'll get my jacket."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Don't you have enough layers already?" I asked, gesturing to her multitude of sweaters.

"Shut up," she muttered under her breath.

----

_Bella's POV_

We strolled through the park, along the edge of the stream. The night was warm and the air was sweet, and I felt better instantly for being outside. Edward never let up about all the layers I was wearing.

"Seriously, how can you even walk in all that stuff?" he mocked.

I glared at him, but he just laughed. I charged at his side, trying to push him into the water, but I didn't even knock him off balance. I grumbled at him.

We walked quietly for the most part. I glanced up at him a few times, and he seemed troubled – there were worry lines creasing his brow.

He stopped abruptly, leaning against a tree. I spun round slowly to face him, waiting for him to speak. He obviously wanted to say something...

"Bella."

I waited for him to say something else. He didn't.

"Yeah, I'm Bella..." I said, as if I were speaking to a child.

He smirked, and sighed.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"What?"

"Destiny. Fate. What do you think?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know. Why?"

He leaned against the tree, not moving, looking my feet, refusing to meet my eye.

"I'm sorry about punching your friend."

I frowned a little, and shifted awkwardly. I didn't understand his trail of thought. "He's not exactly a friend."

Edward rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. "But still... I mean, you're free to dance with whoever you like."

I sighed quietly. "I didn't wanna dance. I _don't_ dance... I just don't."

"It wasn't my place."

"Edward, _shut up_!" I couldn't believe I had to spell this out for him. "I'm glad you did what you did. I didn't want to dance with Mike. And I certainly didn't want to kiss him."

Edward finally met my eye.

"What about me?"

I shook my head a little. "What about you?"

"I dared you to kiss me."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at the memory.

Edward watched my reactions carefully. "Did you want to kiss me?"

I took a shaky breath, not wanting to say anything, but knowing my face would give me away. It always did. I looked down at the ground, letting my hair fall around my face. Edward was there in an instant, pushing my hair back behind my ears and trying to meet my eye.

"Bella, did you want to kiss me?"

I forced my eyes to stay on the ground, not to look up into those lovely green orbs. "I don't know," I replied quietly, honestly.

I heard him sigh quietly, felt his breath on my skin. I shivered.

He reached out his hand to my cheek. "How about now?" He gently lifted my chin so I met his gaze. My skin tingled where his hand caressed my cheek. "Do you want me to kiss you now?"

I could feel the blood in my cheeks, burning like fire. I could feel my heart hammering away in my chest.

Edward hesitated, then slowly leaned closer to me, his lips brushing mine ever so softly. When he spoke again, his voice was low, and it quaked with intensity.

"Do you want to kiss me now, Bella?"

My head was swimming. I couldn't even see him. My pulse raced in my ears, and my lips were alive with electricity.

I did.

I did want to kiss him.

My hands trembled as I slid them slowly to his face, to his hair. Edward exhaled slowly, and closed his eyes.

I could almost hear the seconds ticking by around us, even though the world must surely have come to a standstill.

And then the whole world spun around me, twirling in a puddle of colours and smells and sounds, as his lips crashed to mine.


	15. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

_A/N: Thank you again for all the lovely reviews everyone :)_

_If you like this story please take a look at my newest story, _Mind's Eye_, another all-human romance Bella and Edward story._

**Double Dare**

**Chapter Twelve**

_Edward's POV_

I had never been happier.

I lay back on the grass in the park, watching the purple clouds pass over the starry sky. It was a warm night, and we were in no hurry to get home.

Bella sighed, and shifted a little next to me. I turned to look at her. I couldn't help the stupid smile that was plastered on my face. She glanced at me before staring back up at the sky, a small smile fighting its way onto her lips. Then she shivered. I leaned over her a little, blocking out the view of the stars.

"Are you cold? With all those layers on?"

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'm fine." She met my eyes, and giggled. I couldn't help but grin.

"I dare you to kiss me," I mocked.

She blushed a beautiful rose colour. Then she smiled wryly. "You don't have to dare me every time you know."

I had to chuckle. I leaned down to her, and slowly brushed my lips against hers. My skin sparked as she pressed her lips to mine. I pulled back and grinned.

"You know, you can be a real jerk sometimes," she said.

I frowned. "What have I done now?"

"Why couldn't you be like this when I met you? Why did you have to be so... obnoxious?"

I shrugged self-consciously. I had been told several times that I hide myself behind snide remarks and try to put up a barrier between myself and everyone else. But this wonderful girl had knocked down all the barriers I had meticulously built. And I had no idea how she'd done it.

Bella shivered again. I hauled myself to my feet.

"Right, that's it; I'm taking you home. You're not gonna get sick again. You'd just blame me anyway."

Bella laughed, and I helped her up from the grass. We walked silently back to her apartment, lost in our own thoughts. I kept glancing at her lovely face, trying to scrutinize her expressions. Not for the first time, I wished I could know what she was thinking.

We eventually got back, and found Alice and Jasper talking in the kitchen. Jasper greeted us warmly but awkwardly, and Alice just watched us curiously, her eyes darting between the two of us. Bella blushed under her friend's scrutiny, and rushed off to her room with some mumbled excuse.

Alice's stare came to rest on me. I glared at her.

"What?" I demanded.

"You and Bella? You and Bella!" She was practically quivering with excitement.

I groaned. "Aw, Alice, how do you _do _that?"

She just giggled, and gave me a quick hug. "I'm gonna go get all the details from Bella."

I ran my hand through my hair unconsciously. Why couldn't she mind her own business?

I poured myself some coffee, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Congratulations," Jasper offered.

I glared at him, but I knew it wasn't his fault. I rubbed my hands over my face.

"Did you have a good evening?" I asked, trying to be polite.

Yeah, it was great." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I expect he was waiting for me to throw something at him for once again taking my sister out. I decided not to be the 'jerk' that Bella had earlier described, and gave him a break.

"Jasper, I'm glad that you're in my sister's life. You're a nice guy, and you make her happy. So... yeah..." I trailed off.

Jasper froze in his seat in surprise. He cleared his throat, and kept his eyes on the table. "Well, thank you, Edward."

I just nodded, we sat there in silence for several minutes.

"Well, I'm gonna take off," Jasper suddenly stated. He went to find Alice to say goodnight.

_Bella's POV_

Alice barged into my room, squealing with delight. "Tell me everything!"

I gawked at her. "I don't know what you mean, Alice."

She looked at me scornfully. "Bella, you can't lie at the best of times, especially now you've got a face redder than a tomato!"

I hid my face in my hands, my cheeks flaming.

"So who kissed who?"

I proceeded to recall the details of my evening to my excitable best friend. My face grew hotter and hotter, and I ended up burying myself in my pillows to cool down the embarrassment. Alice was giggling uncontrollably when there was a sharp rap at the door, and Jasper called for Alice.

–

I couldn't sleep that night. My cheeks were still flaming. Why did he have this affect on me? Every time I tried to close my eyes, my mind wandered back to that amazing kiss, and suddenly I was wide awake again.

I managed to get a couple of hours of troubled sleep in the early morning. I checked my clock, and it read 6.30. I had work today. I stretched, pushed back the covers and headed into the kitchen to get coffee. I paused to take in the scene in the kitchen.

Edward was sat at the table, his face pressed to the table in a deep sleep, amongst a mess of papers. He snored softly, a sheet of paper swaying in the line of his breath. I giggled.

Edward started, and sat up abruptly, a sheet of paper stuck to the side of his face. I burst into laughter.

"Edward... what's-"  
He scrambled around the table, gathering all the papers up in a hurry, stuffing them all in his pockets.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What have you been doing? What are you writing?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, his voice gravelly with sleep.

He grinned a lopsided grin, and my heart stared racing.

"Good morning," he said, stepping over to me.

"Good morning."

His hair was an absolute disaster. I giggled, and tried to brush it down with my fingers. He chuckled.

I blushed.

"What are you thinking?" he asked suspiciously.

I hesitated. "I was gonna dare you to kiss me."

His eyes sparkled. "You don't have to dare me to do that. Trust me..."

He smiled a beautiful smile, and leaned closer to me, threading his fingers in my hair. His lips brushed against mine...

A shrill bell interrupted our moment. Edward froze, and exhaled swiftly. I giggled, and went over to answer the phone.

"Hello?"  
I couldn't believe whose voice it was.

"Hi, Jake!"


End file.
